Deai
by Aka Kaze
Summary: Original story with most of the cast; revolves around relationships and mysteries. [Shounen Ai,13 Chapters]
1. Default Chapter

Deai 2   
  
Part i  
  
"Hello." The young woman standing in front of the door nodded politely.  
  
Destiny  
  
If you like to watch puppet shows, which game do you think fate is playing?  
  
Nentou paused for a second, trying to remember where he had seen this woman before, but the answer escaped him.   
  
"Hello." He said hesitantly. "Who are you looking for?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm looking for Genshitensho-san. This is his residence right?"  
  
Dad? Nentou was slightly taken aback.   
  
"He's not in right now. Who are you?"   
  
A look of disappointment washed over the young woman's face, but it was for such a short instant that he wondered whether it truly existed at all.   
  
"Well then," She smiled, "I won't intrude any longer."  
  
Just as she turned to leave, Nentou felt a strange feeling overwhelm him. "Wait!" He nearly spat the words out.  
  
Startled, the woman paused.  
  
"Do… would you…" he was stuttering, "would you like to wait here? He should be back soon."  
  
You idiot! What are you doing? He screamed to himself.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, the woman smiled again. "No thank you. I will come again."  
  
Slightly confused by her determined tone, Nentou fell silent.  
  
As if taking advantage of his paralysis, the woman nodded again and walked out of the gates briskly. Nentou stared after her, and her long, straight, dark hair.  
  
She looked like a fairy. He decided, as the fear that he would never see her again rose in his heart.  
  
***  
  
Attempting his best to balance the stack of papers obstructing his vision, Fugen walked carefully down the hallway. Fortunately it was during class time, so there was little danger of running into anyone.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Thump.  
  
A flurry of papers blossomed in the sky and landed in front of a stunned (and temporarily disabled) Fugen.  
  
The culprit (who caused the incident when he slammed open the classroom door in front of Fugen) stared at Fugen in a half-dazed expression momentarily, but quickly recovered.  
  
"S… sorry." He said insincerely.   
  
Blinking a few times, Fugen smiled forgiveness at the rude stranger and edged closer to the sad pile of papers to examine the damage.  
  
"Do you… need help?" The redheaded stranger offered hesitantly.   
  
As if not expecting remorse, Fugen blinked and kept smiling mechanically without answering.  
  
At this time, the door that had swung close after assisting the strange boy to his crimes opened again, showing the beautiful face of the school "goddess."   
  
"Taikoubou!" Her voice was gentle and bell-like even when she was yelling. "Stop running out every time I ask you to clean up the classroom!" She said with reprove.   
  
Then, noticing the mess and the water blue colored bush of hair among it, Ryuukitsu's expression changed. "Fugen!" She gasped as she bent down to help him up.   
  
Fugen smiled again and patted his own head as if reassuring Ryuukitsu, after which he squeezed her hands slightly in show of appreciation and proceeded to pick up the papers.  
  
Looking over to Taikoubou, then back at Fugen, Ryuukitsu started to form an idea of what just occurred.   
  
"Taikoubou…." Her voice was colored with a stern tone that Taikoubou, rather, no one in K University had heard before.  
  
Without a word, Taikoubou bent down to help Fugen. Ryuukitsu sighed and proceeded to do the same. Just as she picked up the first piece of paper, a rumbling was heard from behind as a crowd of male students materialized out of thin air and started helping Fugen with his pile. Dumbfounded, Fugen was the only one who froze in the midst of all the commotion, as if he were the outsider who didn't know what was going on.  
  
An hour later  
  
Fugen was rearranging the pile that was perfectly sorted just an hour ago.   
  
In amazing speed, the pile was placed neatly front of Fugen, with all the helpers' faces beaming happily… at Ryuukitsu. Fugen covered his smile. The young teacher's admirers had found another chance to prove their loyalty. It was fortunate that the university medical center did not require these records until this evening. Fugen was done early.  
  
But of course, only he knew how these files were organized and only he could reorganize them.   
  
One piece here… then another piece on top… in this simple replicated action Fugen found a warm reassurance… that everything was the same, that everything would be fine. A smile, a genuine smile, unconsciously crept onto his soft lips.  
  
Through the half-closed doors, a pair of emerald green eyes watched him. Fugen, Ryuukitsu-sensei had called him. This strange silent boy accepted the pile from him almost an hour ago and thanked him with his transparently purple glance. Out of curiosity, he followed this boy to his destination. As he watched this boy, Fugen, patiently sort through the rather tall pile of now disorganized records, a long ignored feeling of guilt raised it head in his heart.   
  
There was something strange about this boy, Taikoubou decided as he watched the scene in front of him. There was no urgency in his actions, only a strange and barely perceivable emptiness and a soft smile. He did not display anger or annoyance when his hard work was destroyed, nor did he show excessive gratitude when the boys helped him pick up the papers. One thing was obvious though; he and Ryuukitsu-sensei had a close relationship, perhaps more than that of student and teacher.  
  
Taikoubou wanted to think logically in attempt to make sense of this boy, but he found his mind un-customarily distracted. Every movement Fugen made drew him in. He found himself mesmerized, unable to pull himself out from a trap….  
  
"Senpai!!!" Fugen was jerked violently from his world as a huge pair of eyes materialized in front of him. Bukichi's larger than life face hung itself happily in front of Fugen. Fugen smiled inquiringly.   
  
Behind the door, someone walked quickly away, as if running from a persecutor, namely himself.  
  
"We're having a gathering after school at the medical center!" Bukichi said in his typical allegro tempo. "Come join us, Fugen-senpai!"   
  
Fugen's eyes curved into a deep smile, but he shook his head and indicated to the pile in front of him. Bukichi's eyes drooped disappointedly and he lowered his head. "But it would be so much fun if you joined us!" Fugen smiled kindly at the enthusiastic first-year. Bukichi was a good soul, always attempting to pull Fugen away from his boring routines to outside activities. Fugen patted Bukichi's shoulders gratefully and nodded his good-bye.  
  
***  
  
He was speaking, Taikoubou thought. He was talking to every piece of paper he picked up, and he was telling them how important each of them were, that they had important information written on them that might save someone's life in the future. It was as if Fugen considered these pieces of paper more human and worthier of his attention than the people who helped him clean up the mess.  
  
Strange person, Taikoubou decided, accompanied with an ever-growing urge to find out more about him as well as a full consciousness that this might come in the way of his main objective at the university.  
  
***  
  
"Youzen-kun." Ryuukitsu signaled welcome to the publicly recognized genius that chose this relatively non-descriptive university instead of all the world-famous ones that offered him full scholarships against all expectations.   
  
Nodding politely, Youzen entered the room.   
  
"Excuse my rudeness, Ryuukitsu-sensei. I noticed that you paid a visit to Genshitenson's mansion?" His voice contained open but not uncomfortable interest. His eyebrows lifted slightly in anticipation of Ryuukitsu's answer.   
  
"Youzen-kun, it seems like you are distracting yourself from your studies." Ryuukitsu declined answering his questioning tone.  
  
"I don't need to study." Youzen replied quickly and confidently, unfaltering.  
  
"I am not obligated to answer your inquiries." Ryuukitsu made her rejection clear. "Now, if you would excuse me, I must leave." She picked up her bag, which was already neatly packed and waiting. She hesitated when she reached the door. "Would you like to walk out together?" She asked.  
  
Slapping his thin book bag across his back, he followed her out.  
  
***  
  
we feel the rain's caress.  
  
The flakes fall,   
  
into this shinning pool of glass.  
  
Preview: What is Fugen's relationship with Ryuukitsu? What is Youzen's interest in Ryuukitsu? Dakki and Ryuukitsu!? (see a trend? ^^;)  
  
A's babblin:  
  
The birth of chapter one of Deai^2!!! ::sobs in happiness:: It took me such a long time to write this chapter, despite numerous empty promises to Sashi… ::sweating profusely:: It was a strange and hard journey, but at least I got it started… now to think of a way to carry it on. ^^;  
  
This is the first long ficcie I'm writing and it's also a serious ficcie, as I've mentioned before. I'm sure on my way through this ficcie I'll be discouraged and depressed by the way its going, but I will try my best do finish it and fulfill my part as a bou/fu advocate and Fugen lover!!! All HAIL Bou/Fuism!!! ::nuclear fusion'ed:: 


	2. Deai Chapter 2 of 13

Deai 2   
  
Part ii  
  
Who was he? Fugen wondered on his way home from school. Winter was approaching. A piercing cold penetrated his exposed hands.  
  
Fake  
  
What we are is something embedded in our subconscious. What we are not is definitely something abandoned by our subconscious.  
  
"Welcome back." Ryuukitsu stuffed a bowl of warm soup into Fugen's hands as soon as he opened the door. She helped him take off the huge load of books from his back and pushed him down onto the sofa with the bowl in his hand.  
  
"Helping everyone out with homework again?" She said with loving disapproval as she untangled his wind-blown hair carefully.  
  
Fugen smiled up at her. He would never be able to repay her.   
  
"You know," Ryuukitsu went on with her lecture, "you should go out more. I don't like you being stuck at home doing everyone else's homework." She stood up to pull out a tissue for Fugen to wipe the traces of soup on the corner of his mouth.   
  
Fugen didn't answer but simply looked at her, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Ryuukitsu looked back, accepting the challenge.  
  
The stalemate lasted less than thirty seconds before Ryuukitsu raised a white flag.  
  
"Ok, fine, so I'm always stuck home grading everyone else' work too. Then again," She looked affectionately at Fugen and ruffled the hair she just finished taming, "that's my job, not yours."  
  
Fugen lowered his head a little and stared into the two-thirds empty bowl and nodded slightly, acknowledging her concern.   
  
"Then it's decided!" Ryuukitsu grabbed the bowl out of Fugen's hands and stuck a pair of gloves into them. She then proceeded to push him out the door. "I've arranged for the boys in the archeology club to come pick you up. You'll recognize their leader."  
  
Without waiting for Fugen's expected protest, she closed the door behind her.  
  
Fugen swallowed a tiny bit nervously and started pulling on his gloves. In front of him stood four boys, one of whom, Bukichi, bounced happily forward to meet him. Following Bukichi was a tall boy with a mat of hair almost as disobedient as Fugen's.   
  
"I'm Kihatsu! Nice to meet you! So…" The new boy poked Fugen inquiringly, "so so so, what's the relationship between you and Ryuukitsu-sensei?" Behind Bukichi and Kihatsu stood the tall proud figure of Youzen, studying Fugen with great interest and a slight hint of menace. Leaning on the willow tree in the front garden was a redheaded boy who looked their direction with an indecipherable grin on his face.   
  
Please, Ryuukitsu prayed as she watched from the shadows behind the window as the group disappeared into the distance, please free that boy.   
  
***  
  
"I have someone I would like you to bring into the club." Ryuukitsu requested as she looked calmly into Youzen's frigid purple eyes.   
  
"Oh?" Youzen's tone was even. "Why are you asking me? I'm not the president."  
  
"Please come pick him up at my house today at four." Ryuukitsu did not wait for him to make further comments.  
  
Youzen's eyebrows lifted a little, but hid his surprise quickly. "Your place? How would I know where that is?"  
  
Without answering him, Ryuukitsu nodded her goodbye and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
Have you noticed, Youzen's eyes narrowed as he involuntarily traced Ryuukitsu's footsteps, the silent phantom that had been recording your every move in a distance?  
  
***  
  
Throwing his accounts report across the room to his secretary Chou Kei, Bunchuu pushed his rolling chair back and stood up violently. Knowing what would happen to him if he didn't disappear immediately, Chou Kei backed out of the conference room and closed the door.  
  
The door opened again. Bunchuu turned angrily and was about to lash off at Chou Kei when a face that could drive any man who saw it insane peered playfully into the room.  
  
"Taking your anger out on your poor secretary again?" Dakki said with a smile as she gracefully closed the door behind her.   
  
Snapping his head around, Bunchuu turned his attention to outside the wall height windows.   
  
"You know, if you miss them and want them back, you have the resources to find them." Dakki commented coolly.  
  
Ignoring her, only Bunchuu's quickly heaving chest betrayed the turmoil in his mind.  
  
"I'm going to pay Ryuukitsu a visit tomorrow, I haven't seen her since we graduated. I'll be gone for a week or so."  
  
Bunchuu didn't answer. Dakki crossed her arms and looked at the solitary figure standing in the large, luxurious office amidst countless miscellaneous framed diplomas and contracts pronouncing his achievements.   
  
Dakki sighed. Her brother had never been an easy person to deal with, for the people around him or for himself.  
  
***  
  
Fugen walked among the four boys nervously. Kihatsu and Bukichi were both very friendly and filled with young spirit. They chattered loudly with each other and occasionally threw a few jokes at their companions, but never waited for a reply.  
  
The other two though, especially the one with the long dark blue hair and a face that all women would both be deathly jealous of and fall madly in love with. His eyes had not left Fugen since they started walking toward the woods behind K University. As for the apparent leader, the one who "ran" into Fugen earlier this afternoon, he simply threw a comment here and there, a lazy smile always lagging on his face. Unlike when he ran out of the classroom today, he was entirely well composed and assumed an air of authority.   
  
Fugen turned his thoughts onto the path in front of him. Pebbles called out to him as he approached them.   
  
His smile regained its blissful negligence. He was in his own world, which no one could enter. Taikoubou felt his interest venturing into dangerous grounds as he watched Fugen out of the corner of his eyes.   
  
He was surprised when Youzen asked him to take Fugen into the club. Not saying that he was not personally interested in further contact with this strange boy. He didn't let it show to Youzen, but within his mind he was relieved that he did not have to find his own way to approach this boy.   
  
Is he really oblivious of everything around him? Taikoubou wondered. They were approaching the looming shadows of the shadows, in which generations of trees resided.  
  
The pebbles were still talking to him. They told him many stories, some happy, some sad, but most were laments on their fate of being stuck in the same place for eons and eons on. Fugen answered them, expressing his empathy. One of them stood up to thank him. Fugen extended his arms….  
  
Taikoubou ran forward to grab him as he fell. A hand denied him his glory by catching Fugen before he hit the ground. Fugen looked into a pair of purple eyes that eerily reflected a color in his own eyes. Fugen quickly looked away, but not before he nervously gave his savior a grateful bow, packing his concentration for the road ahead again.  
  
So I see I'm not the only one paying attention to him. Though knowing that Youzen was the one who had originally requested the induction of Fugen into the club, Taikoubou still couldn't resist the strange feeling that threatened devour him from within.  
  
***  
  
"How many years has it been?" Dakki held onto the habitually cold hands of Ryuukitsu. The two past roommates looked into each other eyes with a familiar comfort that neither had felt for three years.   
  
"Dakki," Ryuukitsu said in a sigh, "thank you for visiting me."  
  
Looking at her friend curiously, Dakki realized the hidden concern in Ryuukitsu's eyes. "Is it Fugen?"   
  
Nodding her head, then shaking it, Ryuukitsu breathed in deeply.   
  
***  
  
To have war, and riches, or just the sun.  
  
what not, what true and what we crave,   
  
come out in the end to fade into none.  
  
Preview: Storm is here; storm is gone; storm is approaching.   
  
A's Babblin:  
  
WHOA!!! A cooooooooool Ryuukitsu!!! Am I going to get burned for this? ::runs:: For some reason, ever since I had gotten to know the characters Ryuukitsu and Dakki in Houshin, I've always wanted to put them together as friends… so I'm doing it. ^^; Haha… ok, so you see that I couldn't help having a little fun at some point (ahem ahem), but don't worry, this ficcie does not plan to go in that direction. It was just Aka having a little bit too much fun… (onslaught of rotten tomatoes)   
  
Well, now you can finally see some of the relationships existing and developing between these youngsters ne? ::giggles to self:: I kind of feel guilty though… b/c I promised the exploration of some relationships… but am not following through…::hangs head in shame:: Well, give me more time… this series will be kinda… long… ::Aka faints::  
  
As for the You/Ryu… ::evil smirk:: well, I was going to just play with the incest parts(AHEM), but out of gratitude for Mikazuki-san, one of the translators who translated HE WJ issues graciously for us depraved fans and has been sick for a while at this time during which I'm writing, I'm going to explore You/Ryu. Oh, and don't forget the semi-Ryu/Nen hints in this ficcie. ^^; Won't tell you how it turns out though! ^^  
  
As for the "main" relationship in the ficcie… ho ho ho… we're still early! ^^;;;;; 


	3. Deai Chapter 3 of 13

Deai 2   
  
Part iii  
  
The mountains are dark tonight. There will be a storm. Ou-tenkun looked aloofly from his cozy seat within a mesh of maple leaves.   
  
Dependence  
  
It's best to befriend yourself. No matter what conflicts you get involved in, the other party is always someone you know well.   
  
Feeling himself filled with unusual anxiety, Nentou paced the room.   
  
The woman had not returned for three days. He was secretly afraid that his feeling of apprehension was actually predicting what would happen.   
  
Tightening his fists, he came to a decision and picked up the phone.   
  
***  
  
"I don't think we can leave tonight." Youzen looked thoughtfully at the storm leering at them from outside the window.  
  
Luckily, the group had managed to huddle into a small cabin within the woods. At Youzen's suggestion, they gathered up some firewood and shut the door tightly for the approaching storm. Winter was not always kind.  
  
***  
  
"He's late." Ryuukitsu looked worriedly out the window toward the darkening skies.   
  
Placing a reassuring hand on Ryuukitsu's shoulder, Dakki laughed, "with him there, you don't need to worry." Ryuukitsu nodded gratefully.  
  
"Come to think of it, I never properly thanked you for convincing the president to accept Taikoubou into KU. With his grades, it would not have been otherwise possible."  
  
"You underestimate him."   
  
The two looked at each other with the same thought, but decided to change the subject.  
  
"When do you plan to do it?" Dakki's grave tone reflected Ryuukitsu's expression.  
  
"I don't know… I'm afraid…." Ryuukitsu tried hard, but seemed unable to placate her emotions.  
  
Sighing, Dakki placed a hand across her friend's shoulders. "You can't run away forever, unless you ..."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Yes?" Ryuukitsu peered questioningly out the door.  
  
A blazing head of orange hair and a face that was almost entirely buried within made an attempt to speak some sort of salutation.  
  
"Aren't you…" Ryuukitsu couldn't guess what he would be doing at her house. How did he find her anyway? "Do you have a message from Genshitenson-san?" Her heart started to pound… very quickly.  
  
"Uhh… yes… no… I mean, he's on a business trip, won't be back for a month or so." Nentou managed to blurt all the words out in a single breath and congratulated himself silently.  
  
"Oh." Ryuukitsu's face hinted of the same disappointment that she showed when he related similar news to her on their first encounter.  
  
Feeling a strange desire to comfort her, he clumsily dug out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is his cell phone number. He usually takes a break around six in the evening…." He didn't know what else to say. He felt himself instantly transforming into a five-year-old in front of this woman. She had a strange commanding power over him, and he couldn't run from it.  
  
Watching him, Ryuukitsu felt a smile twitching on her lips. She accepted the piece of paper from his hands.   
  
"Thank you." She said gently, tilting her head a little to look into his hidden eyes.  
  
Feeling a rush of heat approaching his face, Nentou nodded hurriedly and half escaped via Ryukitsu's gates. Snow had already started to descend at an alarming rate.  
  
"Seems like your attractiveness hasn't ebbed since college times, especially to younger men. Such an adorable…uhh…." Dakki covered her mouth immediately, but her burst of laughter was still heard half way down the block. Slightly flushed, Ryuukitsu closed the door in hopes of constraining the volume level. "He lives with Genshitenson, I'm not certain of his identity yet."   
  
"Well then," Dakki laughed slyly, "that means I still have a chance! He's quite handsome you know?" Dakki poked at Ryuukitsu with her elbow.  
  
"We're not in high school or college anymore." Ryuukitsu tried to make her stern reminder sound the way such comments were meant to, but failed miserably as she collapsed into laughter. That man, whoever he was, made her feel very comfortable, like she had a bond with him. She felt very happy and relaxed when she was talking to him.  
  
Perhaps this would be a relationship she could pursue… finally.  
  
Without warning, another shadow loomed over her, this time taking a definite shape.  
  
***  
  
The wind and snow howled outside the windows, trying constantly to force their way in. It looked like the sky was falling. Despite that, Bukichi and Kihatsu were fast asleep already, cuddling in a corner fairly close to the flame.   
  
Suddenly feeling an inexplicable uneasiness curdling in his stomach, Youzen shifted a little closer to the fire.   
  
The sight of a trembling hand caught his attention. Following the hand upward, he stared into the shivering eyes of Fugen. They were screaming for help, as if an invisible horror was about to devour him. The smile that usually lingered around his gentle lips was nowhere to be scene. There was only a vacuum of fear around him.   
  
Feeling another gaze, Youzen followed it back to Taikoubou, who was looking intently at Fugen. His body language told Youzen that he wanted to walk over and comfort Fugen, but something was holding him back. Smiling to himself, Youzen edged his body slowly until he was only a foot away from Fugen.   
  
Please don't come near me… Fugen's round eyes brimmed with tears, making him even more transparent than usual. Please… don't hurt me….  
  
His mouth opened in an attempt to scream, but no sound came out. Youzen reached toward Fugen….  
  
A jacket wrapped tightly around Fugen's body as Taikoubou sat down between him and Youzen, as if oblivious of Youzen's stare.  
  
When he felt the hand wrapping around him, Fugen curled into an even smaller ball than before. The fire was reaching at him viciously, to swallow him into its heart, then to scatter his remains into the same abyss that faced him every second of his life. But the hand did not push him into the fire. It held on to him tightly, protectively, and comfortingly. The hand was very warm, no, the owner of the hand was very warm. Fugen sank into this temporary sanctuary and drifted into a dreamless sleep, the first in many years.  
  
***  
  
A small head peered over the heavily snow-covered hills, struggling to raise itself from the snow that was piling mercilessly onto his little body. It was a hopeless fight. He was only nine after all.  
  
As he collapsed into the deadly blanket of snow, a thought persisted in his mind, trying to keep at least his mind active.   
  
I have to find him, the thought told him. He's in grave danger and I'm the only one who can warn him.   
  
But… I can't… he told the thought helplessly as he felt his body growing numb.   
  
Very soon, he was nothing but a small inconspicuous mound among many other such mounds forged by the snow.   
  
***  
  
He'll be back… he'll be back… he'll be back… storm… snow… freezing cold….   
  
"Damn it!" Hiko gave up on positive thinking and stormed out the door. How dare that child defy his father like this!? Hiko thought indignantly.   
  
I'll have to give him teach him a good lesson in discipline when I drag him back! He thought angrily.   
  
I wonder if he's wearing nothing but his tank top again. I bet he is. Damn that child, he just doesn't know how to take care of himself at all! I should bring a jacket with me… was his next thought.  
  
Two second later, his figure blended in with the snow that was still pouring onto earth, in search of his only son.   
  
***  
  
Hmph, idiot father. I SAID I wanted to be the one to visit mother's grave first.   
  
Nataku paced aimlessly in the subsiding storm while juggling various plans of one day beating his father in reaching his mother's grave, most of which included some form of physical brawl with his father.  
  
The snow did not frighten him. Besides, it was subsiding a little. When he had the race to his mother's grave with his father he could barely make out the structures on the streets he passed. Now at least he could see that he was approaching KU.   
  
Damn.   
  
He just fell into a pit cleverly disguised by the snow. One of these days I'll blow all this snow into the next galaxy. He swore as he struggled to get himself out.   
  
***  
  
A stub- of dependence  
  
Readjusting my fears,   
  
And my prisoner.  
  
Preview: Fugen's secret? Youzen's secret? Ryuukitsu's secret? Who doesn't have a secret!? (someone answers: Bukichi! A: ~_~ wise guy… )  
  
A's Babblin: Wahahaha…. Gomen ne mina-san! I'm really sorry for the number of breaks and the apparently (ok, very obviously) disjointed conversations and strings of information you were presented with in this chapter! I just have to bring out the character so I could get the story rolling. ^^ Take heart though, because this is most of the important characters. Some may (?!) still come out later in the story, but I don't need to be concerned with them right now. If you don't know already, then I'll tell you this is the way I always write. But hey, I had a fan service scene right??? Ho ho ho… ::everyone stares at her coldly:: Ok… I'll go now… ::hides:: 


	4. Deai Chapter 4 of 13

Deai 2   
  
Part iv  
  
Was it a good idea to come here after all? Ryuukitsu looked pensively at the chair that Fugen sat in a few hours ago. I may not find what I seek, but there's a definite chance that I may lose what I have.  
  
Past  
  
Sometimes we must be cruel to ourselves and not indulge our self-pity.   
  
The snow had finally stopped. Hiko searched furiously for Nataku, leaving deep, complaining footprints in the new snow.   
  
"Yo." If Hiko had not expected his son to pop up behind him out of nowhere as Nataku usually did, he would be two feet in the air. Presently, he only jumped one foot.  
  
Turning around with a prepared lecture, Hiko's voice was instantly sealed by the sight of a child lying in Nataku's extended arms.  
  
"Found him in the snow."   
  
Without another word, Hiko quickly placed the wool jacket he had originally intended for Nataku on the shaking body of the child and proceeded to take him home along with his son.   
  
"Don't do that again!"   
  
"Don't do what?" Nataku shrugged.   
  
Don't make me worry like that again…. Hiko thought to himself, but kept silent.  
  
***  
  
Fugen announced himself cheerfully by poking his head into the house. The four others stood behind him.  
  
Ryuukitsu ran over and took him tightly into her arms, ignoring Kihatsu and Bukichi's gaping mouths. Since they were about the same height, her cheeks pressed against his gently. Youzen's eyes brightened momentarily with a fierce light. Taikoubou looked around and yawned. He spent the entirety of last night staring at a face dimly lit by an inborn light. Right now he would love to find a bed and collapse into it.   
  
Finally pulling Fugen out of her embrace, Ryuukitsu examined him for damage. "Do you feel all right?" She said worriedly.  
  
Fugen nodded with a huge grin and motioned toward the four boys standing in the back.  
  
Understanding, Ryuukitsu called for the others to enter the house.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of Fugen." Ryuukitsu said gently as she placed a cup of tea in front of the boys. "I would had worried myself to death had I not known you boys would take care of him." She sat down on a chair next to the dining table. Fugen sat next to her.  
  
"It was nothing." Well, nothing I did anyway, Kihatsu thought. "But Ryuukitsu-sensei…." Kihatsu found it a bit hard to speak to his "goddess." He just wanted to run over and drool at her feet for eternity.  
  
"What Kihatsu meant to say was," Bukichi was the one with the straightforward mouth and brain. "We are really curious as to your relationship with Fugen-senpai." Bukichi's smile widened with interest and pride that he finally spoke what was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Ho ho ho… perhaps I should be the one to explain it." A chain of laughter brought out the face behind them as Dakki walked down from the second floor.   
  
A wave of panic washed over Taikoubou's lazy expression as his face paled. But before he could "excuse himself," Dakki floated gracefully over to where he sat and placed an insistent hand on his shoulder, forcing him into his chair. Dakki proceed to sit down on the armrest and place her arm around Taikoubou's stiffened body.  
  
"It's certainly a long story isn't it, Ryu-chan?"   
  
Ryuukitsu covered her brighter than normal smile as she witnessed Taikoubou's uneasiness.   
  
"Well, it started more than three years ago when I was searching for a good pet for Ryu-chan's graduation present. Since Ryu-chan was going to move to Konron province to teach at KU, I thought a pet could keep her company."  
  
"But… who are you…." Kihatsu's expression was that of a hungry little puppy, waiting for his master to pet on his head. In fact, he almost stuck his head under Dakki's arms.  
  
"Ho ho ho, no interruptions, little puppy." Dakki winked at Kihatsu, who instantly dropped of into delirium. Everyone else except Fugen and Bukichi hugged their forehead with a silent sigh.  
  
"Well now, let's continue." Dakki proclaimed cheerfully. Ryuukitsu smiled. It was probably time for them to hear this. She took Fugen's hand into hers, rubbing it gently. Fugen smiled back at her.  
  
"So, as I was saying. I was searching for a pet for Ryu-chan, but none of the little animals at the pet shop were a match for my elegant roommate.  
  
"In deep disappointment, I started back home. But all of a sudden, as if destined by fate, I heard a low whimpering coming from the side of my apartment building. When I went to investigate, look what treasure I came up with!" She gestured in the direction of Fugen, who tiled his head and gave her a smile of peaceful sweetness.  
  
"What a darling!" The ever present sharp light in Dakki's eyes softened for a moment, just as when she first found him shivering in that dark corner.  
  
"He had apparently lost his memory. No matter what I asked him, he just gave me that blank look and sweet smile." Her eyes darkened again. "I knew that if I had left him like that, he would be swallowed up by the neighborhood goons in no time. Then! I realized I had found the perfect solution to my problem! I will present this adorable pet to Ryu-chan, giving her a companion and him a home at the same time!" Dakki concluded proudly.  
  
The four boys stared a her with their mouths hanging open. This woman gave her roommate and best friend a boy she found on the streets as a gift!?  
  
"Oh no!" Bukichi's voice yanked everyone back into reality. "I forgot to tell my mother that I'm safe. She must be worried to death. Kihatsu-senpai, you have to come with me to help me explain what happened!" Without waiting for an answer, he dragged a struggling Kihatsu out the door.  
  
Perhaps this means those two are not meant to be part of this matter, Dakki thought, looking at the phone that felt probably indignant that its purpose to humanity was ignored. Well, it's for the best. There's no reason to drag more people into this business.   
  
Ryuukitsu giggled and continued after the smoke left by Bukichi and Kihatsu's sudden departure subsided. "I loved my present." She looked at Fugen. "Though he couldn't remember anything, I could feel that he has a peerless spirit and heart. I was very happy to take him in and raise him as a brother. He was only fifteen at the time we found him."   
  
"So he has lived with you for three years?" A strange light sparkled in Taikoubou's eyes. "Has he said anything that would lead to finding his family?" He looked at Ryuukitsu expectantly.  
  
Ryuukitsu's lips stiffened. "He cannot speak." Her voice was almost consumed by bitter pain. "I only found the name 'Fugen' sewn on his shirt. He had blood on the side of his head when Dakki brought him to me, but the doctor said that the loss of his speech skills was not due to his injuries. His high intelligence did not seem to be affected, so I took him with me to KU. To my surprise, they accepted him, someone with a blank background, into the school. I've tried many ways, but there had been no improvements in his memory or speech." Ryuukitsu sighed deeply.  
  
Fugen patted her hand and smiled, telling her that he was very happy where he was. His eyes twinkled. Ryuukitsu smiled back. In these past years, they had become dependent on each other, though she knew deep inside her that Fugen would probably leave her one day. She enjoyed every moment they spent together, just because Fugen was such a pleasure to be with. But her regret that that she had never been able to see through to his heart, though it seemed that he always knew what she was thinking. Outwardly she was the older and mature one, but he was actually the spiritual pillar of their little "family." If not for him, she would not have had the guts to bear with her secret all these years.   
  
Feeling a strangely sour feeling rising from within him as he watched Ryuukitsu and Fugen and oblivious of the fact that two of his group had disappeared, Taikoubou started to stand up from where he was, only to be pressed down again by Dakki. Lifting his head, a feeling of dread rose from his heart.   
  
"My dearest nephew! Stop looking at me like that!"   
  
Taikoubou darted a few daggers toward Dakki with his glance, all of which Dakki ducked graciously.   
  
"Now now dearie, you don't want me to tell your father where you are do you?" Dakki smiled a little bit too cheerfully.   
  
A moment of stupor crossed Fugen's face, but his smile was brighter than ever. Youzen sat dumbfounded for the first time at the unexpected turn of events.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Discover life in an empty box,  
  
Discover self in an abandoned temple.  
  
Preview: Poor Bou-chan, wait, that's not right! Why's he enjoying himself so much!? Identity of the boy Nataku saved and FINALLY what Nataku and Hiko have to do with the main story line. Bunchuu? Haha.. wait another chapter!   
  
A's Babblin:   
  
Why Hiko and Nataku? Hehe… just an experimentation. Poor Ka Shi… ::hides from angry crowd::  
  
By the way, since this is a long series and I'm posting it as I write, there will very likely be mistakes or inconsistencies or things that I forget to explain. Keep in mind (if there's anyone reading this ficcie) that if you ever spot something to PLEASE email me. Thankies!  
  
Anyway, we're finally getting into some plot here. ::crowd rolls eyes:: But I still didn't get around to explaining Youzen and Ryuukitsu's "secrets." But c'mon, at this point, you should KNOW, as the Houshin experts that you all are, what their goal/secret is. =P Ok ok ok, I know I've been dragging it on for a while, but this story asked for time to develop itself. ::story kicks Aka:: Uhh… but how do you feel… now that you know I've made Fugen unable to speak? WAHHH…. ::Aka drops to ground with various sharp objects in her limp body::  
  
I…can… explain… this… ::Aka faints:: 


	5. Deai Chapter 5 of 13

Deai 2   
  
Part v  
  
And so within two days, Taikoubou moved in with Ryuukitsu and Fugen under the deadly stares of the entire KU male population. Now that Dakki had moved in temporarily, Taikoubou was officially living with the two most beautiful women in the history of KU… by invitation!  
  
Strength  
  
I like it when other people treat me as they would an idiot, this makes dealing with them much easier.   
  
At Dakki's insistence that she needed to observe him closely for the next two weeks, Taikoubou reluctantly moved into the house. The day of the move in, Taikoubou's dark face sharply contrasted with the three smiling ones that greeted him outside the house.  
  
He had been living at dorm for the past year. The solitude of his dorm suited his purposes… well, anything would be better than having three pairs of eyes constantly staring over his shoulder!  
  
Taikoubou sighed and turned his attention to the bowl of herbal soup that Fugen had placed on the counter next to him. He shouldn't be complaining… of course, not when he compared dorm food to the food that he was eating now.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Fugen, who was doing homework next to the window, turned and smiled. Glimmers of the pale sunset illuminated his face, creating a surreal sense of mystery. Forcing his head to turn back to his own homework, Taikoubou tried to shake away the memory of when he held Fugen close to him the entire night, as if grasping something precious with all his strength. What the hell am I think? Shaking his head furiously, he released his anger on the soup by drinking it down to the last drop.   
  
Fugen's smile seemed even brighter. Lifting his eyes from the scattered green debris on the bottom of the bowl, Taikoubou gaze was inevitably locked onto Fugen's.   
  
He felt himself being sucked into a whirlpool. A bit dizzying, but not uncomfortable. However corny it sounded, he felt himself charged with energy… and… happiness? No… he couldn't forget… his original purpose… for entering this house… his original suspicions regarding this strange person… Fugen….  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Fugen returned his gaze. Lately, he had felt… strange… whenever he looked into that boy's eyes. It was as if something was threatening to burst out… something he did not want to touch… but he still couldn't help looking into Taikoubou's eyes. There was something about this new housemate that he couldn't understand, or even feared a little. But he definitely liked him. Fugen smiled again as he looked into the pool of emerald green that threatened to pour over his consciousness, revealing even the most deeply hidden parts that he did not even remember.  
  
"Oh my dearies, how was your day?!" Dakki's voice broke through the mist of ambiguous emotions between the two and landed right in front of Taikoubou. What followed was the sound of her hand landing lightly on Taikoubou's cheeks.   
  
"Pay attention when I speak to you!" Her overly loud voice hid whatever her thoughts were when she walked in on the scene of the two young men staring at each other, as if time had stopped for them.   
  
Brushing away her hand impatiently, Taikoubou answered "yo" before he walked out of the room with his books.  
  
"The nerve!" Dakki's anger dissipated as soon as Fugen held up a bowl of warm soup to her face with a smile. "Ah, at least I still have you." She patted Fugen on the head. Such a wonderful and kind child… why did life have to be so cruel to him. She hugged Fugen close, once more reconfirming her own wish to protect him.  
  
Suddenly, Fugen's face changed. His body started shaking violently and his gaze darted around the room, landing on the front door. The next second, he was out the door.   
  
Without any hesitation, Dakki ran after him, followed by a Taikoubou who had just came out to collect his bowl.   
  
The door shivered in the piercing winter wind.   
  
***  
  
"Don't worry, he'll make it." Hiko put his hand gently on his son's shoulder.   
  
Wordlessly, Nataku pulled his blanket up to cover the current occupant of his bed, a young child with fierce orange hair. If he hadn't discovered this child….  
  
"He's been sleeping."  
  
Eyebrows burrowing, Hiko shared his son's concerns. The child had been sleeping for more than five days. If it weren't for the gentle heaving of his chest, they could have sworn he was dead.   
  
"The doctor said there's nothing wrong with him besides total exhaustion."   
  
Nataku shrugged.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Fugen!"   
  
The little figure was followed by two more, all three breathing heavily.  
  
"Fugen! Stop! What is wrong?" But Dakki's question had gone unheard. Fugen continued on his race against time.  
  
At last admitting failure in this chase, Dakki stopped and leaned herself against a street lamp pole. Taikoubou's shadow passed her the next instant.   
  
"Well, I guess now that you have another guardian. I could rest." She slid down to sit on the floor, hoping that Ryuukitsu would not find out about this escapade.   
  
Eyebrows knitting in concentration and fists swing wildly beside him, Taikoubou closed in the distance between him and the figure in front. He couldn't really say why he had a biting fear that if he stopped, he would never see the light blue figure again. He only knew he had to run, to catch up, then pin Fugen down and scream at him for running like a headless chicken into rush hour traffic.   
  
"Watch out!" His heart nearly leaped out of his mouth when he saw Fugen jumping into a busy avenue. Without thinking, he sprang forward and pushed Fugen out of the way of an oncoming car.   
  
***  
  
"Nii-chan…" a faint voice came amidst the bundle on Nataku's bed. Giving each other a look, Hiko and Nataku approached the bed gingerly.   
  
"He's sent out a hunting party for you…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to be out for a few days." Leaving these words with his loyal secretary, Bunchuu stormed out the door, then slammed it behind him, as if he were smacking himself against the wall.  
  
Chou Kei stared open-mouthed at the shut door, then around to the empty office. Then his shaped twisted into distortion, like an image on television that was badly received or misinterpreted by the sensors. His mouth slowly switched into a smile as he disappeared out the window, now dressed in all black. On his ears and fingers rings of various metallic shine shimmered.   
  
***  
  
He didn't plan on giving up, and of course he wouldn't. Youzen took Ryukitsu's bag from her shoulders and followed her pace determinedly, ignoring her disapproving look and the shocked faces of many students also walking out the school yard. In the distance, a pair of eyes closed as the onlooker's hands locked into fists next to his body.   
  
"Am I too late?!" No, he wasn't going to give up… not the only woman who had given him a familiar feeling so like his own mother… whom he was never able to defend against the loneliness of being married to a rich business man who was rarely home. No, he must amend this mistake… and the first step is to capture the heart of this mysterious woman…   
  
***  
  
Bitten by the wind  
  
I swing my body to the rhythm  
  
the song of the ravens  
  
ringing, ringing  
  
***  
  
Preview: Uhh… you've realized that you can't trust this part right? Well… let's just say next chapter it gets sorta… intense…for more than one person… =D action starts!  
  
A's Babblin: Why do I always do this to myself? Argh… I should NOT write long ficcies… I should have known that… ::Aka's head hangs in shame:: well, for now, I could only promise you that I'll finish this series.. then I'm NEVER writing a long ficcie again!!! 


	6. Deai Chapter 6 of 13

Deai 2   
  
Part vi  
  
Arms encircled tightly around Fugen's body, Taikoubou found himself suspended in midair, looking into the open-mouthed crowd. Fugen's head dug deeply into his shoulder blades and his body trembled profusely. For a second, Taikoubou thought he saw a small ring dimly illuminating Fugen's ash blue hair. In front of them, a car was turned onto its side.   
  
Barrier  
  
Happiness is a process of waiting. A pleasant surprise is an obstruction to the process.  
  
***  
  
It took Taikoubou a while to realize that he and Fugen were the only ones moving. Everyone's bodies stayed perfectly still, their expressions carved into the contours of their faces. An eerie feeling crept up his spine, through his body, until it reached the small body curled up in his arms. He felt himself calming considerably.  
  
"It's alright."   
  
The warm voice broke the mirror, Fugen thought with wonder. He had been staring at the mirror in front of him, watching another him smiling at himself. It was not just any smile though… it was… frightening. Even though Fugen did not understand it, he could sense the evil in that smile…. No, it can't be me… please don't let it be me…. He didn't want to hurt anyone…. The mirror shattered and countless Fugens smiled back at him sinisterly, mocking his simple wish.  
  
"Raise your head." The gentle command was the hand that reached through the hole pass the mirror and pulled him away from the dismembered smiling faces of himself.  
  
Taikoubou was relieved that those gentle violet eyes opened to look back at him. He's alright, Taikoubou thought to himself.   
  
Fugen nodded and forced a smile. But the next thing he saw froze the smile on his face. Taikoubou hugged him a little bit closer, as they both looked over to the crowd frozen in its tracks.  
  
"Did I do…was it… me…?" A hazy look clouded Fugen's face. Taikoubou looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds, then smiled and ruffled his hair. "You did well." He whispered into Fugen's ear. "You saved my life." Looking back at him, Fugen felt the shadow of the mirror further away from his mind now. Taikoubou's warm breath tickled his ear. He smiled back.   
  
Then they both dropped to the ground, followed by a series of screeching of tires and some muffled screams.   
  
***  
  
"The work of a miracle, as said by a spectator. True enough, these two youngsters standing over there were right in front of oncoming traffic, about to be mowed down by this very car you see here. For a breathtaking moment, everyone watching in horror saw a blinding light, and when they had regained sight, the car was flipped over and traffic had stopped dead, the two boys unharmed. How can we explain this incident? For you believers out there, this might be something to add to your book."  
  
"Remind me NEVER to let you out of my sight!" Dakki, arms on either side of her waist and eyes flaming in anger, stared accusingly at Taikoubou.   
  
Fugen's hand waved furiously in the air, trying to convey the message that he was the one to blame. But Taikoubou just held on to him and made a face at Dakki.  
  
"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that the cars stopped in time?" Of course, the question still remained how the car flipped over. But Dakki had her own answer to that, which she was not about to share with anyone.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Taikoubou waved his hand nonchalantly in front of Dakki and dragged Fugen out of the chaotic street, skillfully ducking curious onlookers.  
  
Not until they were at a safe distance did Taikoubou stop to grin at Fugen, whose head was lowered apologetically, and was rubbing his eyes with his free hand.  
  
Before he could say anything, Taikoubou felt the hand he was holding tense up. Fugen looked up with an alert light in his eyes that Taikoubou had never seen. The next thing he knew, he was following Fugen in a mad race again. Sighing to himself, Taikoubou decided to leave all questioning until later.   
  
***  
  
Staring at the open door, Ryuukitsu froze as floods of horrible thoughts raced through her head. She shook her head to try to get her mind off the possibility that Fugen had met with trouble… or worse…  
  
Placing a steady hand on her shoulder, Youzen proceeded to enter the house. Instinctively, Ryuukitsu held on to his hand and walked with him. No matter what was in there, she had to find out.   
  
***  
  
For the first time in her life, Dakki felt the urge to run. Across the street, from among the crowd that watched her, she felt the presence of her brother.  
  
Oh pray he didn't see Taikoubou with Fugen… or I'm in big trouble. She closed her eyes.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"Wait." A large hand extended in front of Youzen, but the owner of the hand was focusing his eyes on Ryuukitsu.   
  
It's the person who was at Genshitenson's office. Ryuukitsu stopped and tugged on Youzen's hand, which forced him to stop. His eyebrows twisted with dislike of the stranger. He could feel an unfriendly aura emanating toward his direction, or to be exact, from both directions toward the opposite party.   
  
***  
  
"Of all people, you should know best how I treat disloyal people." Icy blue eyes were fixed on Dakki.  
  
"But brother!" Dakki quickly draped her hands over her much taller brother's shoulders. "You have to listen to me first!" She flashed him a 200 watt smile that apparently had no effect and sighed to herself. Yup, he saw it. Right now the most important thing is to safe her own skin.   
  
***  
  
"They're safe." Nentou's gaze was still fixed on Ryuukitsu.   
  
"Hadn't anyone told you before that it's impolite to talk to someone without looking at the person?" Sensing danger, Youzen decided to start his anti-competition tactics early on in the game. He could feel this would be a long struggle.  
  
Looking at the only too obvious flames of dislike raging from both sides, Ryuukitsu rolled her eyes. She thought she was finished with such childish tug-of-war games when she graduated college. "Would anyone like some tea?" Time for damage control… and to find out what happened to everyone in her house.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing!?" Taikoubou could only hold on for dear life while Fugen practically flew through the streets toward a part of town Taikoubou didn't know well. How does he know this part so well? He wondered to himself. "You figure after one near-fatal accident you would try to be a little bit more careful?" But he was sure that Fugen couldn't hear him right now.   
  
A single thought lingered in Fugen's mind: he must go to the aid of his most important person.  
  
  
  
Dragging Taikoubou behind him, he ran with near super-human speed toward the house from which he could hear the calls for help from a voice he only knew too well… though for the time being he couldn't remember that person's name.   
  
***  
  
Her smile lock into her face, Dakki blinked her eyes at that statue of a man sitting across the counter from her. This will be a long afternoon….   
  
***  
  
My body;  
  
My energy;  
  
But  
  
My soul is lacking.  
  
***  
  
Preview: Well… who is Fugen? And who is that kid that keeps popping out of nowhere? (well of course we all KNOW who he is… ::rolls eyes:: the point is… what role does he play in my little tale? Oh, you won't find that out for another few chapters… HAHAHA..   
  
A's Babblin: Finally getting into some action (?). Mind you everyone, I'm working right now under high caution. Computer crashing every three seconds. Will anyone donate money so I could buy a new computer? ::Aka gets bobbed on the head with a huge hammer:: 


	7. Deai Chapter 7 of 13

Deai 2   
  
Part vii  
  
It's that house, Fugen could be certain. There's a weak voice calling out for him… Fugen… nii-chan…. Fugen… it's his name… Fugen… someone is calling him…  
  
Entrapment  
  
True love is the manifestation of an angel; a love in vain is the butt of a devil's joke.  
  
***  
  
Nataku and Hiko stared at the two unfamiliar figures standing in front of their door with their backs crouched over gasping for air.  
  
Looking at the hand grabbing on to his sleeves with impatience, Nataku was about to snap at the light blue haired boy when Hiko spoke.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
Fugen raised his head and looked half dazedly at Hiko, not knowing what to answer. He kept on pointing toward the inside of the house, but did not know how to express to them what he needed. In reality, he did not know exactly what pulled him to this house.  
  
"He wants to go inside." Taikoubou took at look at his extended hand and said definitively.  
  
Nataku shrugged and moved to let them in, eyes following them cautiously.  
  
***  
  
"They're not here, but they're safe." Nothing could explain how happy he felt as he saw the worry slowly draining out of Ryuukitsu's crystal-like blue eyes. This also meant that she trusted his words… the words of a stranger she had met less than thee times.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know?" Youzen said half defensively, moving his body to slightly in-between the other two subconsciously.   
  
Ignoring Youzen, Nentou addressed Ryuukitsu directly in a soft tone. "May I please come in? I will wait for them to come back to prove that my words are true. Also, I would like to tell you a bit about Mr. Tenson," he quickly added, "since you seem to be interested in the matter."  
  
Ryuukitsu smiled and gestured her welcome. Youzen followed closely behind the two.  
  
***  
  
"What's my son doing here?" Bunchuu's low voice boomed dangerously across the room. "I'm taking him back to Kingo." Without waiting for a reply, he raised in his chair.  
  
"Wait!" Dakki quickly covered his hands and pulled him down again. "You could at least give him a little bit of time to show that he can take care of himself fully well."  
  
"By jumping in front of a car to save a scrawny ragdoll?" Nevertheless, Bunchuu sat down in again.   
  
The waiter setting down the two orders of coffee on the table successfully covered Dakki's little smile. You're still the same… waiting for someone to stop you from doing something stupid. She stifled the urge to laugh when she thought about the instant of relief she saw in her brother's eyes when she stopped him from leaving.  
  
"Would you jump in front of a car to save Shuushi?" She was satisfied at the storm of emotions that raised in Bunchuu's eyes at the mentioning of her sister-in-law's name.  
  
"They're both men." Bunchuu's voice was even lower, as if trying to control his anger.  
  
"And?" Dakki stared back at him, eyes free of any fear.   
  
Bunchuu's lips pursed into a straight line.  
  
***  
  
"F…Fugen…-nii…chan…." The weak voice spilled out of the semi-conscious figure lying in bed.  
  
Sitting himself down next to the bed, Fugen took up Tensyo's hand gently. This was the person, he was certain, this was the person he had came to meet. Everyone else sat down around, curious glances alternating between Tensyo and Fugen.  
  
"… in danger…Fugen… ni…." Even in sleep, a visible shiver moved up Tensyo's body. Without any visible reaction to these words, Fugen lifted the blanket to cover Tensyo's shoulders and hands, then stood up to leave. Taikoubou held on to his sleeve and looked up with a questioning glance.   
  
His eyes were clouded, and… filled with… pain?  
  
Without another word, Taikoubou muttered an apology to the confused father and son duo and led Fugen out the door.  
  
He would not let go of him. The thought flashed through his head. He was not about not let anyone, or anything, hurt this frail shadow of a boy staggering next to him.  
  
***  
  
"Want some hot cocoa?" The voice was like the scent of a warm and sweet candy coating, hardening around him into a protective shell. Fugen decided he liked this feeling and nodded with a smile. His violet eyes glistened in the winter sunset, setting off sparks of fireflies fluttering busily around in his clear pupil.  
  
Before he knew why, Taikoubou bent down slightly and touched his lips against Fugen's smooth forehead. Then, covering his mouth, he raced down the block to the 7-11 with a cocoa sign in the front window.  
  
***  
  
"People must return to where they came from."   
  
Taikoubou turned around just quick enough to catch a black shadow slipping through the store door to the outside. Half distractedly, he paid the store owner and pulled out a mini notebook from his jacket pocket.  
  
90% he is from that place. He jotted down, then disappeared out the door with two cups of steaming hot cocoa in his hands.  
  
***  
  
I can see it coming,  
  
I can feel its hand,   
  
I want to keep running,   
  
but here I must stand.  
  
***  
  
Preview: Back to normal? NOT! Everyone struggling with a fear of loss and of happiness too easily obtained... of course, it's about time I tell you what's up with Fugen… ::runs away from angry readers:: (are there any?)  
  
A's Babblin: Ahh… finally, I have everything written out! So that means the previews will at least be more accurate… unfortunately I'm afraid I might have more chapters than I had originally intended… god… my keyboard burnt out… and so much other crap to deal with right now… oh right… you are probably wondering when this was written right? I should honestly put this information on… lalala …don't worry, though this chapter is extra short, there'll be other long chapters. I just want to end here. =) Well, right now it's the end of aug, 2001, but I can't remember when I wrote the other chapters… lalala…. 


	8. Deai Chapter 8 of 13

Deai 2   
  
Part viii  
  
A faint ring of light originating from the light tower to the east side of campus slowly spreads wider on the grayish evening sky. Taikoubou closed his eyes, trying to feel the early Spring wind on his face. It had been two weeks since the last incident.  
  
Illusion  
  
Is it worth it, for this love, to trade in for a life of worries and bonds?  
  
***  
  
"I want to see what it's like on the other side." A dreamy look glazed over the shiny eyes of Bukichi.   
  
"I hear that all the people from that place have special powers. And wouldn't it be romantic to meet a fair maiden from a different dimension?" Kihatsu's mind was already out the window in the mountains behind KU.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Youzen ran his finger over the thin volume that sat on the table next to him. "They do possess certain powers, usually having to do with time. That's why they all look extraordinarily young. They also look very like each other, probably having to do with the restricted gene pool of their population.  
  
But most importantly, they cannot love."  
  
Kihatsu and Bukichi turned their heads immediately to Youzen. "Senpai! How do you know so much about the Kukan?" "What do you mean they can't love?   
  
The figure sitting on the window shifted to look at Youzen with a lazy expression on his face.  
  
"It seems that the down side to their powers is that they cannot experience the feeling that is commonly known as love in our world." Youzen glanced Taikoubou out of the corner of his eyes.   
  
The body on the window sill turned back to stare at the ring of light in the now almost entirely inked sky.   
  
Another person who resembled Fugen… Taikoubou shook his head and hid a smile. No, there was only one Fugen… and he wanted this one.   
  
His thoughts stopped as well as his smile. For the first time in his life, he felt a strong desire to possess something.   
  
***  
  
Closing the door behind him, Ryuukitsu breathed out heavily as she leaned back onto the wooden door.   
  
"You know, someone coming from a date shouldn't have that look on your face." Dakki put a teasing arm around Ryuukitsu.   
  
"It's not a date." Ryuukitsu rested her head on Dakki's shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry, things will turn out fine somehow." Dakki's tone notably softened, sensing her friend's silent distress. "But tell me the truth, why are you so troubled by this man? He seems very nice and he certainly likes you a lot."  
  
"You wouldn't be comfortable if you have another person following you while you are trying to ask some… rather strange questions." Finally, Ryuukitsu's stressed face broke out in a smile.  
  
Falling into laughter, Dakki pinched Ryuukitsu's face. "It's still the same huh? Ms. Popular." Ryuukitsu groaned loudly and buried her face further into Dakki's shoulder blades.  
  
***  
  
Fugen stared at his own hand which was wrapped by another hand. It felt warm. There was a tingling sensation much like the Spring air that brushed pass the side of his face. It tickled.. in a good way. A smile crept across his face.  
  
Catching the smile, Taikoubou felt his heart considerably lighter than it had been for the past few days.   
  
"Fugen nii-chan!" An orange arrow shot at amazing speed toward them and disappeared into Fugen's dark blue shirt. Fugen retreated a few steps, but the smile on her face brightened. He put his arms around the small figure in his arms.  
  
A bit annoyed at his empty hand, Taikoubou crossed his arms and looked at Nataku, who walked slowly toward them.  
  
"Any improvement?" Taikoubou's eyes were on the pair still huddling together.  
  
Luckily, Nataku was also not an advocate of small talk. "Hasn't said anything since then. Probably doesn't want to tell us for some reason. He… doesn't like to show his body…"   
  
Before Taikoubou could ask him what that sentence meant, their attentions were attracted by the other pair, now separated. Tensyo's lips flapped quickly, as if trying to something urgent in a hurry. Fugen kept on shaking his head, hands gesturing and lips moving, but no word came out. He had a pained expression on his face.  
  
Tensyo took a look at Taikoubou and Nataku, then dragged Fugen a little further. Nataku was about to follow them when Taikoubou extended his arm in front of him to stop him from advancing. Nataku glared at him, but did not speak.  
  
Fugen's back blocked out their view. Tensyo seemed to be fumbling with something.  
  
Suddenly, Fugen stumbled back and looked as if he was about to fall onto the ground. He landed into a pair of thin but stable hands, eyes tightly closed.  
  
Taikoubou looked up at Tensyo with slight disapproval in his eyes, then froze. Nataku kneeled slowly in front of Tensyo, whose head was lowered to hide his expression. His shirt was partially open, revealing several thin dark red scars that extended from his neck to halfway down his chest.  
  
Something was triggered in Taikoubou's brain. Trying to keep his hands from shaking, he slowly unbuttoned Fugen's shirt and lifted it open.  
  
Fugen's body was tattooed with multicolored scars, some long, some short, some ending into the sleeves. Lifting up Fugen's sleeves, patches and patches of needle holes, black dots that contaminated the snow white skin, met his eyes. Taikoubou felt his eyes burning.  
  
Without a word, he buttoned Fugen's shirt, then took Fugen's thin body into his arms. Tensyo's low sobs came from within Nataku's embrace.   
  
***  
  
A few blocks off, a pair of ice blue eyes observed coldly at the scene in front of him.  
  
***  
  
none of my fears,   
  
all of my joy  
  
so much I feel  
  
and my mind plays coy  
  
***  
  
Preview: ARGH! Who's the b****** who did this to my Fugen??? (crowd: YOU!!!) Ahem… well, we'll sorta find out more about Fugen's past… and how he became unable to talk… etc.. ^^b And who are all those peeping toms? (crowd: YOU!) me: …  
  
A's Babblin: Ahh… dunno if it's Shi mummie's influence… but I seem to have the sick habit of making my favorite character suffer too. Sometimes I think that as long as someone is feeling the pain with you, then suffering a little doesn't really matter.. ::smashed by an anvil:: Sashi: serves you right!!! 


End file.
